Je n'ai plus de coeur
by Jayamisia
Summary: [OS] : Et si... Graham ne mourrait pas ? Fans de Gremma, voici un OS que je réedite.


Bonsoir ! voici un OS que je réedite sur _**OUAT**_, et plus particulièrement sur _Gremma_, que j'avais écrit pour ma meilleure amie qui ne supportait pas l'idée que notre cher Shérif disparaisse de la série ! Je préviens, c'est un peu court.

Enjoy !

* * *

**Je n'ai plus de coeur**

Je n'avais pas vraiment cru ce que Graham Hubert m'avait raconté. Cela semblait être du domaine de l'impossible. Comment pouvait-on se souvenir d'une vie antérieure ? Et surtout, comment retrouver son cœur alors que le sien était bien là ? Je le sentais ! Lorsque j'avais passé ma main sous sa veste, j'avais sentis le battement régulier de son organe vital.

Pourquoi pensait-il ne pas avoir de cœur ? Cela me semblait insensé ! Etait-il dans le même délire qu'Henri ? Mon fils pensait que tous les habitants de cette ville avait une vie passé dont ils n'avaient pas le moindre souvenir, et voilà que leurs théories faisaient échos. Cela me perturbait, je ne savais plus trop quoi penser.

Je devais jouer le jeu de mon fils, mais jusqu'où irait cette folie ? Graham semblait le croire dur comme fer et s'entêtait à vouloir retrouver son battant. J'étais d'accord pour l'aider à le retrouver, suivre le loup dont il parlait, tant que je pouvais être un peu avec lui malgré la situation. Oh non. A quoi pensais-je ? Venais-je de penser que j'aimais sa présence ? Quoi que, je devais m'avouer que je n'avais pas détesté ce baiser qu'il m'avait subitement volé dans la rue. Non, non, je devais me reprendre ! Ce loup aurait très bien pu être agressif envers nous, mais une fois de plus, cela c'était avéré étrange le fait que Graham puisse l'approcher et lui faire confiance tel le ferait un enfant avec son meilleur ami, le chien.

Il nous avait menés à un caveau familial. Un dessin ressemblant paradoxalement à un cœur. Avait-ce été mon imagination ou le dessin avait été réel ?

Il avait certifié que son cœur y résidait. Et je m'étais d'abord refusé à le laisser entrer, le pensant fou. Qui croirait que son cœur réside loin du corps ne causant rien à l'âme y habitant ? Moi je n'y croyais pas.

Heureusement nous étions rentrés au poste avant que les choses ne s'aggravent alors que Régina nous avait surpris et m'avait frappé, bien évidemment, j'avais rendu le coup, maire ou pas, je ne l'a laisserait pas me balafrer ainsi et s'en sortir. Non, nous avions toutes les deux une marque de l'autre, nous avions fini exæquo lorsque Gram m'avait écarté de cette garce.

Elle avait le contrôle de tout le monde à StoryBrook, et là, Graham se rebellait contre sa maîtresse. Pour moi ? Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Je me baffais à mon tour intérieurement à cette pensée insensée et revint au moment que nous vivions ensemble, dans le bureau…

Il était en face de moi. A passer délicatement du désinfectant sur la plaie au coin de mon œil, il avait l'air d'aimer jouer les docteurs avec moi, et je me laissais faire. Il pressa le coton contre la plaie et l'enleva pour recommencer ce qui me parut plus comme une caresse; à peine m'avait-il touché que je frissonnais. Je ne faisais plus vraiment attention à ce qu'il faisait, j'étais trop concentrée à observer son beau visage, les sourcils froncés de concentration alors qu'il s'appliquait à sa tâche, je ne le quittais pas une seconde du regard. Je ne voudrai certainement pas l'avouer mais cet homme me faisait de l'effet…

« Ça va mieux ? » Me demanda-t-il soudainement en ancrant son regard dans le mien en me sortant de mes réflexions.

Il posa doucement sa main sur ma joue, puis sur mon épaule en me donnant la chair de poule. Je me sentis légèrement rougir sous son regard. Que ce passait-il ? Pourquoi étais-je autant en extase face à cet homme ?

« Ouais. » Répondis-je simplement d'une voix assurée.

J'avisais son air inquiet, puis il se retourna. Pourquoi avais-je autant peur qu'il parte ? Je me surpris à le regarder avec envie tellement ses lèvres me tentaient.

Je ne pouvais plus renier, je l'aimais. C'était des sentiments trop faibles que j'éprouvais pour le moment, mais j'étais sûre de l'aimer, malgré la peur de souffrir qui ne me quittait pas…

Je l'observais, en silence. Je fus sans doute trahis par mon regard emplit de tendresse, car il me sourit timidement et demanda :

« Quoi ? »

Je souris à mon tour, cela semblait confirmer ce que je pensais il avait des sentiments à mon égard, sinon, pourquoi ce regard fuyant ? Et si je me trompais, je pouvais toujours m'enterrer six pieds sous terre, qu'avais-je à perdre ? Je sentais mes dites barrières s'affaisser en l'espace d'un instant, et je me levais pour m'approcher de lui. C'était maintenant ou jamais de lui prouver ce que je ressentais. Il avait mis fin à sa relation avec Régina sous mes yeux, je devais tenter ma chance et braver ma peur. Je posais de nouveau mon regard sur lui. Curieusement, il ne semblait pas me fuir. Cela me confortait dans l'idée qu'il n'était pas indifférent.

Timidement, je me rapprochais de ses lèvres, et m'en emparais. Une chaleur familière prit place en moi. Mon cœur s'emballait, j'aurai pu penser qu'il voulait sortir de ma poitrine. Je fermais les yeux et par instinct, je posais mes mains sur ses épaules. Il me rendit le baiser avec douceur, il ne semblait pas étonné. Et posa ses mains aux creux de mes reins en une caresse qui me fit frémir de plaisirs. Son contact m'électrifia entièrement. Je passais une main dans ses cheveux et jouais avec, puis soudainement il recula. Il fit deux pas en arrière et s'écroula sur le bureau derrière lui, comme prit de convulsions.

Je le toisais d'un air interrogateur, il était en sueur, tremblait légèrement et sa respiration était saccadée. Que se passait-il ? Il arborait exactement la même mine que lorsque qu'il m'avait embrassé dans la rue.

« Graham ? » Appelais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Il semblait préoccupé. Par quoi ? Je m'agitais devant lui pour attirer l'attention et il me regarda avec inquiétude.

« Je me rappelle ! » S'écria-t-il en souriant.

Pourquoi souriait-il bêtement?! Je ne comprenais plus rien…

« Graham… » Commençais-je, interloquée.

Il se releva et souffla un bon coup, comme si ce qu'il allait dire lui demandait un effort surhumain.

J'étais perdue. Je ne comprenais plus rien…

« Je me rappelle ! » Répéta-t-il d'une voix calme en souriant.

Pourquoi répétait-il ça ? Toutes mes craintes ressurgirent en moi.

« Tu…te rappelles quoi ? » Questionnais-je, incertaine d'en avoir la réponse.

Il s'approcha de moi, et je pu apercevoir une larme qui roulait sur sa joue. Je m'enfonçais un peu plus dans mon trouble. Mais lui souris.

« Merci. » Murmura-t-il en prenant mon visage entre ses mains, nos visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Merci pour quoi ? Qu'avais-je fais de spécial ? Oh non… son souffle sur mon visage, je devenais folle, pas folle dans le sens propre du terme, non, je devenais folle amoureuse de lui ! Je frissonnais et mon sourire s'agrandit un peu plus. Je sentais la chaleur de ses mains sur mon visage, mon dieu que c'était agréable !

Nos respirations s'emmêlèrent tant nous étions proches, puis il s'approcha de moi, pour enfin reposer ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je me fis plus entreprenante et l'embrassais avec plus de fougue. Il avait l'air d'aimer car s'en suivit ses mains sur mes hanches.

Il me ramena à lui, et nos corps se collèrent l'un à l'autre. Oh non, pas ça ! Je me sentais déjà défaillir, sentant son corps s'embraser contre le mien, trahissant son envie naissante. Je fus traversée par une puissante décharge électrique qui me fit frémir, puis je laissais un gémissement de plaisirs à peine audible sortir de ma bouche pour être finalement étouffé dans la sienne. Je le sentis sourire contre ma bouche, ce sourire charmeur en était de trop ! J'enroulais mes bras autour de son cou et demandais accès à sa langue.

Bien évidemment, il ne pouvait me le refuser. Et c'est une bataille sans merci qui s'engageait entre nous.

J'avais beau ne pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête, je ne pouvais pas lui résister . Je lui poserais mes questions plus tard, lorsque tout ce sera tassé, et qu'il pourra enfin m'expliquer. Non, il n'échapperait sûrement pas à mes questions, mais ce n'était pas le moment de les lui poser au risque de briser cet instant magique.

Je n'avais soudainement plus peur. J'étais juste angoissée comme une adolescente à ses premiers émois amoureux…

Il n'avait plus l'air troublé, il semblait au contraire, heureux pour je ne sais quelle raison…

« Hum, hum ! »

Je me reculais brusquement et à contre cœur. Je me tournais vers le gêneur en dardant un regard noir sur celui-ci avant de de me figer d'horreur: Régina… Que nous voulait-elle encore ? Je fulminais tandis qu'elle nous observait avec hargne.

* * *

Qu'en pensez vous ?

Merci d'avoir lu !

xxx

**Jaya'**


End file.
